Nucleic acid binding proteins are proteins in the nucleus that bind to nucleic acids such as DNA and RNA to perform any of a number of activities, including the promotion or inhibition of RNA transcription or protein translation. Their binding can be identified with DNA probes that are separated and rendered visible by gel electrophoresis but their detection is limited to one or several binding proteins at one time. Using current methods, it is difficult to quantify nucleic acid binding proteins present in a biological sample. Many currently available technologies comprise the use of probes that self-hybridize, therefore reducing specificity and ease of use. Clearly, new probes that identify nucleic acid binding proteins in biological samples are necessary.